SNARL
by violettepoete
Summary: Comment peut-on faire la différence entre aimer et être amoureux? C'est ce que Rose et ses amis vont devoir découvrir...
1. Albus abuse

Auteur: Violette Poète

Résumé: Comment peut-on faire la différence entre aimer et être amoureux? C'est ce que Rose et ses amis vont devoir découvrir...

Genre: Friendship, romance

Prière de ne pas publier cette fic sans mon autorisation

Bonne lecture!

**SNARL**

_**Chapitre 1 : Albus abuse**_

_Si je devais blâmer quelqu'un pour tout ce qui s'est passé (et c'est parfaitement mon intention), je dirais que tout est de la faute d'Albus et de Léto..._

Nous montions silencieusement les marches en colimaçon de la tour d'Astronomie. C'était presque solennel, en dépit de l'atmosphère animée du château, en dépit du pack de bières que Neil transportait sous son bras. Parce que ce soir était notre dernier soir. Enfin, pas notre dernier soir ensemble, ça c'était impossible, sept ans côte à côte, nous n'imaginions plus nos vies les uns sans les autres. Non, notre dernier soir à Poudlard. Et vraiment, ça a été toute une aventure.

Tous les cinq, je crois vraiment que nous avons représenté notre génération. Les quatre Maisons de Poudlard, liés ensemble par une amitié étrange, mais indéfectible. Nous avons même fondé la SNARL, la Société Nationale d'Abrutis à la Recherche de Liberté, dont l'acronyme évoque également nos noms : Scorpius, Neil, Albus, Rose, Léto. Les folies qu'on fait, quand on a onze ans et qu'on vient de quitter le giron familial...

Ça ne s'est évidemment pas fait tout de suite, bien sûr, Albus et moi, étant cousins et ayant toujours su que nous ferions nos années de Poudlard en même temps, alors nous étions déjà très proches. Il est allé à Serdaigle, je suis allée à Gryffondor. Très tôt, à nos rendez-vous pour discuter, rire, réviser et faire à peu près n'importe quoi, il a convié Léto Williams, petite Poufsouffle aux cheveux châtains et aux sourires enchanteurs. De mon côté, j'ai amené Neil Finnigan, fils d'un vieil ami de mon père, qui fit sa rentrée en même temps que nous et qui montra rapidement un certain talent pour l'ironie, le sarcasme et toutes sortes de moqueries.

En ce qui concerne Scorpius, ça n'arriva qu'après les vacances de Halloween. Il vint simplement me parler à la bibliothèque un matin de novembre et son insertion dans notre petit groupe fut très rapide.

Je repensai à tous ces moments passés ensemble en arrivant au sommet. Toujours sans un mot, Finn nous tendit à tous une bière et nous trinquâmes avec le plus grand sérieux. Je suppose que je devrais maintenant vous dire deux choses : la première, et je n'en suis pas fière, c'est que je n'ai pas pensé à l'histoire du lieu, je n'ai pas pensé que c'était ici qu'était mort un homme que mes deux parents respectaient infiniment et la deuxième, c'est que, en dépit des apparences, je ne suis pas suicidaire.

Léto, notre sauveuse à tous, avait commencé à parler pour nous changer les idées et nous en sommes venus à nous demander s'il y avait des sécurités dans le château, pour éviter que les élèves soient blessés. J'étais déjà au bord du précipice.

-On n'a qu'à essayer.

Assise sur le parapet, ma bière à peine entamée reposant à côté de moi et mes cheveux au vent, je devais avoir une allure de folle. Ils me regardaient tous et j'eus une furieuse envie d'éclater de rire.

-Hors de question, chérie., me dit Léto d'un ton sévère, ponctuant sa phrase de ce gentil mot qui signifie généralement qu'elle doute de la santé mentale, voire de l'intelligence de quelqu'un.

-Et s'il n'y a pas de protection ?, renchérit mon cousin.

Les deux autres ne dirent rien. Neil avait cet air désespéré sur la figure qui signifiait qu'il savait déjà ce que j'allais faire. Scorpius me regardait assez tristement, avec le recul, je pense que lui se souvenait vraiment de l'histoire de cet endroit, mais j'étais bien trop absorbée par ma propre histoire pour y songer à deux fois.

Je m'étais mise debout sur le bord. Je n'ai pensé à rien, en petite égoïste que j'étais, pas pensé à la frayeur que j'allais faire aux autres, pas pensé aux conséquences une seule seconde. Je glissai déjà alors que j'entendais le cri de mon cousin. La chute s'est déroulée comme un dans un de ces rêves où on tombe, on tombe, on tombe...

Et puis, tout a ralenti, comme si l'air me soutenait et j'ai atteint le sol avec la douceur d'une caresse. Ce que j'ai ressenti... était trop fort pour être décrit. J'ai sorti ma baguette et fait jaillir une gerbe d'étincelles pour montrer que j'allais bien. Léto m'a suivie, Albus en a fait de même puisqu'il n'était jamais loin derrière elle. Neil est arrivé ensuite, les joues roses, et ses cheveux blonds foncés et m'a serré un moment dans ses bras. Scorpius fut le dernier, mais nous l'accueillîmes à grand cris.

Ce fut sur cette dernière note de folie que se termina nos sept années de scolarité à Poudlard, mais certainement pas notre amitié : nous avions dix-huit ans et la vie devant nous.

Albus et moi, à la fois afin d'acquérir de l'indépendance et de rassurer nos parents, prîmes un appartement ensemble. Neil en loua un aussi, Léto s'installa dans un studio et quant à Scorpius, eh bien, quel intérêt de déménager quand vous avez un permis de transplaner que vous adorez utiliser et que vos parents ont un véritable manoir dans la campagne anglaise.

Niveau carrières, nous nous étions également décidé. Finn et moi allions devenir médicomages, Scorpius Auror. Léto se lançait dans des études de Sortilège pour entrer plus tard au Ministère et Albus prévoyait de travailler dans un journal ou une maison d'édition.

Nous passâmes nos vacances chez les uns ou les autres, à rire, faire la fête et se relaxer, mais il fallut grandir bien vite quand la rentrée arriva. Les premiers mois se passèrent si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de les voir passer. Nous vivions une vie sans temps morts, passées entre les études, les fêtes...

Tout changea, un matin, lorsque, avant d'aller en cours, je passai réveiller mon cousin. Je n'ai pas frappé à la porte et, honnêtement, ça a été ma première erreur. La deuxième, sans doute, a été de pousser un hurlement. Pas un petit cri de surprise, pas une exclamation. Un vrai, grand et fort hurlement. Mais il faut dire que ce n'est pas tous les jours que vous voyez votre cousin au lit avec votre meilleure amie.

Toujours en hurlant, je me suis couvert les yeux et j'ai couru à la cuisine, en manquant tomber et en renversant plusieurs choses sur mon passage. J'ai finalement débouché la bouteille de vodka et ai bu à grandes lampées jusqu'à ce que je me sente capable d'ouvrir les yeux. Ce fut pour voir Albus devant moi, à demi-nu, et Léto, enveloppée dans sa couette, tous deux paraissant assez embarrassée, mais mon amie eut tout de même la présence d'esprit de me retirer des mains la bouteille, arguant qu'il était un peu tôt pour se perdre dans les vertiges de l'ivresse. Nous finîmes par parler, avant que je ne partes et j'ai accepté de ne rien dire aux autres, tant qu'ils ne l'auraient pas eux-mêmes annoncés à leurs parents. J'arrivai en cours un peu ivre, ce qui fut difficile à expliquer à Neil, mais enfin, il m'accorda le bénéfice du doute, pour je ne sais plus quel mensonge je lui racontai.

Sentant le vent tourner, ils finirent par avouer leur relation à tout le monde, et il faut bien le dire, ça ne changea pas grand chose par rapport à avant. Ils avaient déjà une relation tellement fusionnelle, que nous étions déjà plus ou moins habitués à les voir ensemble tout le temps. Ce fut un peu plus difficile de s'habituer aux baisers, aux clins d'œils, aux regards et aux allusions, surtout pour moi. Le studio de Léto étant, en fin de compte, bien plus loin de l'Université que notre appartement, elle s'installa plus ou moins avec nous. J'eus du mal à le gérer.

C'est plutôt étrange de voir ses meilleurs amis ensemble, on a l'impression d'être la cinquième roue du carrosse, d'être resté coincé à ses treize ans, alors que vos amis ont tous vieilli et évolué. Ce n'était probablement pas aussi grave, mais c'est ainsi que je le ressentais. Et plus elle s'installait, plus j'avais envie qu'elle s'en aille. Je les supportai tout de même un mois, mais, sentant que j'allais finir par craquer, je me décidai à leur parler.

Un soir, je toquai à leur porte et Albus m'invita à entrer. Il était allongé à plat ventre sur son lit et révisai ses cours. Léto lisait un livre, sa tête reposant dans le dos de mon cousin. Les mots sortirent de ma bouche sans que je les comprenne réellement...

-Il faut que je déménage.


	2. La finesse de Finn

_**Chapitre 2 : La finesse de Finn**_

Ils essayèrent de me dissuader, mais j'avais compris à la seconde où je suis entrée. Ça n'était plus mon appartement, c'était le leur. J'ai annoncé la nouvelle aux autres assez vite et Finn, bien sûr, m'a proposé de venir vivre chez lui. J'y ai vu tous les avantages. Nous avions cours en même temps, nous pouvions rentrer ensemble... Sans oublier qu'il avait une chambre supplémentaire et que je l'adorais.

J'ai déménagé mes affaires, Léto a fini d'amener les siennes. Vivre avec Neil fut plus facile. Au moins quand il avait de la compagnie, il avait la décence d'accrocher une guirlande de Noël sur la porte. L'année se finit rapidement après cela. Al et Léto, bien que vivre avec eux se révéla compliqué, formaient un couple formidable et nous nous demandions comment nous avions fait pour ne pas le remarquer bien avant. Quant à Neil, Scorpius et moi, nous nous donnions de notre mieux pour nos études.

Neil et moi furent les derniers à terminer nos examens. Je sortis quelques minutes avant lui, l'attendit, puis nous nous dépêchâmes de rejoindre les autres.

Et commença, ce que nous finirions par appeler tous, la Nuit de l'Ivresse.

Lorsque je me réveillai, le lendemain matin, je fus contente d'être dans mon lit et pas dans un fossé sous un pont. Je papillotai des yeux, me bénit mentalement pour ne pas avoir ouvert les volets la veille et poussai un soupir.

Attendez. Je ne poussai pas de soupir. Quelqu'un à côté de moi a poussé un soupir. Je me maudis mentalement pour avoir quelqu'un dans mon lit et tournai la tête. Je poussai immédiatement un petit cri suraigu, bien loin de mon caractère habituel. Scorpius reposait à côté de moi, cheveux ébouriffés, endormi. La surprise me fit reculer et je tombai du lit, me cognant la tête. J'émis une plainte, tandis qu'un mal de crâne s'y logeait. Je me relevai à moitié, observa que je n'avais au moins pas réveillé Scorpius.

En le voyant allongé là, probablement nu sous mes draps, une vague de panique m'envahit. J'ai pas couché avec Scorpius. J'ai pas couché avec Scorpius. J'ai pas couché avec Scorpius... Au moment où je me le répétais pour la septième fois (ma manière de conjurer le sort), les souvenirs de la nuit passée me revinrent. J'avais définitivement couché avec Scorpius. Et pour être honnête, je devrais le dire plusieurs fois de suite. Je n'étais pas prude, mais au souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans cette chambre, je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

Je choisis alors ce que toute personne raisonnable aurait fait. Je me relevai, dénichai pantalon et chemise et m'habillai de mon mieux. Dans le noir, je cognai plusieurs meubles et jurai à mi-voix. Il changea de position en grognant et je sortis de la chambre sur la pointe des pieds. Je refermai la porte à moitié et fis quelques pas dans le salon. Finn sortit de la cuisine en peignoir avec une tasse à la main et s'assit dans le canapé.

-Oh, la vache. Quelle soirée... J'ai une de ces gueules de bois...

Je me dirigeai vers la porte d'entrée, ramassai mon sac et cherchai du regard mes chaussures. Neil m'interpella.

-Qu'es-ce que tu fais ?

-J'ai... euh... J'ai des cours.

-Non., sourit-il, indulgent. C'est pour ça qu'on a fait la fête hier soir.

-Oui, mais j'ai...

Au moment où j'allais dire la première bêtise qui me venait à l'esprit, Scorpius sortit de ma chambre, ma couette autour de la taille, baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Il y eut un blanc. Scorpius restait planté là sans rien comprendre, Finn nous fixait alternativement, la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement. Quelque chose sembla revenir à Scorpius car il me fixa brusquement, et cela me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc. Je fuyais sans me retourner.

Pas mon meilleur moment. J'étais coincée hors de mon appart, où se trouvait l'un de mes meilleurs amis avec lequel je venais de passer la nuit et j'étais pieds nus en plein Londres. J'ai déjà commencé par aller m'acheter des chaussures, ce qui me permit de traîner dans la ville en me sentant un peu moins stupide. Je rejoignis les autres dans notre bar habituel vers quatre heures. Neil me lança un regard amusé, mais je réalisai vite qu'il n'avait rien dit à Al ou Léto. J'échangeai un regard gêné avec Scorpius et détournai la tête.

Certaines allusions furent faites à la nuit dernière sur la quantité d'alcool ingérée, et je me sentais à chaque fois plus embarrassée, tout comme Scorpius. Il n'y avait que Finn qui se délectait de la situation et cachait son sourire derrière sa main, refusant ostensiblement de nous venir en aide. Je lui lançai des regards furieux, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin, il lance un tout autre sujet : qu'allions-nous faire pendant les vacances ?

Al et Léto avaient décidé de partir ensemble et rencontraient simplement des difficultés sur le lieu, quant à nous trois, nous allions passer du temps chez nos parents respectifs. Évidemment, nous avions prévu de nous retrouver et de passer le plus de temps ensemble, aller à la mer, à la montagne, visiter le pays...

Al et Léto quittèrent le bar en premier et Finn déclara immédiatement :

-Vous devriez en parler.

-Absolument pas., rétorquai-je.

-Voyons, vous vous voyez tout le temps, ce sera trop bizarre si vous ne démêlez pas ça !

-Je déteste être d'accord avec lui., dit enfin Scorpius, mais il a raison.

-Merci !, répondit Neil alors que je me fendis d'un « Quoi ? », surpris.

Scorpius haussa les épaules et j'osai enfin le regarder pour la première fois depuis hier soir. Un air neutre sur le visage, il détourna la tête et je fis de même.

-Vous voyez ? Allez, je vous laisse !

Il sortit à grands pas du bar et quelques secondes se passèrent en silence. Je passai la main dans mes cheveux trop roux et soupirai.

-On va vraiment en parler ?, ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

-Jamais de la vie, mais Neil ne nous aurait jamais lâché.

Je souris à mon verre, reconnaissant bien là mon ami.

-J'oublie parfois que tu es allé à Serpentard.

-C'est un tort... Tu te souviens de ce qui s'est passé ?

-Pas exactement les circonstances, mais les faits, oui, je m'en souviens.

-C'était...hum... plutôt chaud, quand même...

À la fois gênée et assez étonnée d'entendre Scorpius employer une telle expression, je me contentai d'acquiescer. Et puis, c'était vrai que ça l'avait été.

-Tu veux le refaire ?

Je relevai brusquement la tête et croisai son sourire en coin et ses yeux fixés sur moi. Je me trouvai incapable, malgré le fait que je le connaissais sans doute mieux que je me connaissais moi-même, de savoir s'il se moquait de moi ou pas.

-Tu es sérieux ?

-Non... Ou oui ?, sembla t-il me demander, me sondant du regard.

Je souris et baissai les yeux, me faisant doucement à l'idée que nos interactions ne seraient plus jamais comme avant.

-Un verre ?, l'entendis-je proposer, un sourire dans la voix.

-Oh, la ferme...


	3. Le confus Scorpius

_**Chapitre 3: Le confus Scorpius**_

On était dans un club lorsque ça a dégénéré. Les cours avaient repris, la vie avait repris, on était samedi soir et la vie était belle... et alcoolisée. Ce gars me faisait du gringue depuis un moment et je trouvais ça plutôt flatteur. Nous avions commencé à danser et ses mains glissaient dans mon dos lorsque je me sentis violemment attrapée en arrière. Scorpius me regardait d'un air furieux.

-Hey !, protesta le gars.

-Dégage., gronda Scorpius.

Je ne pus décemment pas en vouloir à ce mec de s'être tiré. Scorpius ne le veut pas souvent, mais quand il le veut, il a l'air redoutable.

-Qu'est-ce qui te prends, t'es fou ou quoi ?

Malheureusement pour lui, quand je le veux, je peux être aussi foutrement féroce.

-Ce qui me prend ? Tu as vu comment tu te pavanes devant ce mec ?

-En quoi ça te regarde ?!

Il m'avait traîné dans l'allée derrière le club, ce qui faisait qu'on pouvait parfaitement s'entendre se hurler dessus.

-Ça me regarde si tu couches avec lui !

-Un : ça me regarde ce que je fais. Deux : c'est pas tes oignons. Trois : j'ai bien le droit de m'amuser.

-T'amuser ? Tu allais t'amuser avec ce gars ? Tu sais ce que ça fait de toi ?

-Ho ! Tu crois pas que t'es mal placé pour me dire ça ? Le dernier gars que j'ai ramené chez moi m'a enlevé ma chemise si vite que j'ai pas réussi à retrouver tous les boutons ! C'était qui déjà ? Ah, oui, toi !

Il eut un air assez étonné et émit un petit rire. Je fis de même. Il reprit son sérieux en premier et commenta :

-D'accord, on a déjà été plus malin.

-C'est sûr !

-Ça a plutôt tout ruiné entre nous, cette nuit-là, pas vrai ?

-Plutôt !

Il parut hésiter, mais je le regardais avec insistance. S'il avait une solution, je voulais le savoir. Il dit enfin :

-Et si on reprenait tout à zéro ?

Je fronçai les sourcils.

-Ça va être difficile de tirer un trait sur huit ans d'amitié pour en reforger une nouvelle !

Il détourna le regard et j'écarquillai les yeux : c'était une première, il ne se gênait jamais pour dire quoi que ce soit, c'était même sa franchise qui m'avait toujours plu.

-En fait, je pensais qu'on pourrait... sortir ensemble.

C'était sa timidité à murmurer cette phrase qui m'avait fait comprendre qu'il était sérieux. Je suis restée un long moment silencieuse, sans savoir quoi répondre. Et puis, j'ai réfléchi et hoché la tête.

-Oui. Je pense que ça pourrait être bien.

Il eut l'air à la fois étonné et satisfait. Il sourit et me tendit la main.

-Scorpius Malefoy.

Plus mal à l'aise que je n'aurais su le dire, je serrai tout de même sa main.

-Rose Weasley.

Nous sortîmes ensemble deux semaines plus tard. Al et Léto, mis au courant, m'attendait à l'appartement lorsque je revins. Si Neil eut au moins la délicatesse de prétendre venir se faire un thé juste à cet instant, Léto, elle, me sauta dessus en me demandant immédiatement :

-Alors, c'était bien ?

Je me laissai tomber dans le canapé à côté de mon cousin et poussai un soupir à réveiller les morts.

-À ce point-là ?, grimaça Finn, sortant de la cuisine.

-Une horreur.

Je n'exagérais même pas. La soirée avait été un désastre absolu. Il avait été nerveux, j'avais été embarrassée et nous avions fini par parler de nos vieilles connaissances de Poudlard de l'air le plus détaché que nous avions pu. Je laissai glisser ma tête sur l'épaule de mon cousin et grommelai :

-Je savais que c'était une mauvaise idée...

-Comment ça ? Tu as pourtant accepté., me fit remarquer Léto.

-Oui, parce que je savais que si je disais non, notre amitié serait vraiment ruinée.

-Déjà que vous avez bien couché dessus..., ricana Albus.

-Merci, tu m'aides beaucoup., répliquai-je, sans me donner la peine de bouger.

-Tu as dit oui pour que vous puissiez encore vous voir ?, fit Léto, sa voix se faisant plus aigu sous l'étonnement.

-Bien sûr, qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire d'autre...

Neil me regarda d'un air que je ne lui avais jamais vu et que j'espérais ne plus jamais revoir Léto se détourna et même Albus prit de la distance sur le canapé.

-Oh, allez !, protestai-je. C'est pas si grave... Si ?

Aucun d'eux n'osa me répondre et c'est principalement pour cette raison que j'acceptai un second rendez-vous avec Scorpius. Il fut aussi pénible que le premier, sinon davantage. Mais quelque chose d'incroyable se passa alors qu'il me raccompagnait à pied jusque chez moi.

-Ignorons ce que j'ai dit., proposa t-il soudain, brisant le silence.

-À quel propos ?, souris-je.

-Nous deux.

Et c'est sous la lumière des lampadaires de ma rue que je l'ais vu dire la chose que j'attendais depuis le début.

-Soyons amis.

Je m'arrêtai et l'observai. Il continua.

-Restons honnêtes, ce n'est pas vraiment ça entre nous. Et comme tu l'as dit, on n'efface pas huit ans d'amitié... Alors, tu en penses quoi ? Amis ?

-Je pense que ça pourrait être bien.


	4. Léto la terreur

_**Chapitre 4 : Léto la terreur**_

Je remerciai Merlin et tous les dieux pour une telle chose. Enfin, les choses étaient revenues à la normale. Ou, du moins, c'est ce que je pensais.

Une semaine ou deux après cela, Scorpius vint me chercher pour aller au cinéma. Al et Léto, décidément devenus une unité inséparable, étaient venus dîner avec Neil. Je sortis de ma chambre avec ma veste et Léto, assise devant la télé, m'interrogea :

-Où est-ce que vous allez ?

-Au cinéma., répondit Scorpius à ma place. Vous voulez venir avec nous ?

Léto eut un petit air incrédule.

-On voudrait pas vous gêner pendant votre rencard.

Lui et moi échangeâmes un regard et je m'expliquai finalement.

-En fait, on a décidé d'être amis... Ou plutôt de rester amis !

Je me tournai vers Scorpius et il me sourit.

-Asseyez-vous.

Je fixai Léto, qui semblait avoir perdue toutes couleurs et nous fixait sans aménité. Il faut savoir quelque chose sur Léto Willians : c'est la fille la plus gentille du monde, mais quand elle explose, je jure qu'elle pourrait faire peur à Lord Voldemort lui-même. Bordel, dans ces cas-là, elle fait peur même à moi. Scorpius et moi choisîmes judicieusement de faire ce qu'elle nous disait. Al et Finn, ces amateurs de scandale, sortirent de la cuisine avec une bière et je leur jetai un regard noir. Je reportai mon attention sur ma meilleure amie et elle me regardait d'un air si triste que j'eus envie de la serrer dans mes bras. Puis, elle se reprit et nous fixa comme me fixait ma mère quand elle trouvait que je me comportais mal.

-Laissez-moi récapituler., articula t-elle lentement. Vous étiez amis, vous avez couché ensemble, vous êtes sortis ensemble et là, vous êtes de nouveau amis ?

-C'est ça., acquiesçai-je.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui ne va pas chez vous !, hurla t-elle si fort que je sursautai.

Pour me pardonner cette faute et couvrir les ricanements de mon cousin (qui, pourtant, marchait encore plus à la baguette que moi), je tentai de monter au créneau :

-Mais rien !

-Oh, c'est vrai., répondit Léto, dont l'ironie, à cet instant, n'avait d'égal que la fureur. Vous n'êtes pas au courant de deux petites choses : Scorpius aime Rose et Rose aime Scorpius.

Il y eut un blanc. Puis, d'un bel ensemble, le concerné et moi-même nous exclamèrent :

-Quoi ?!

-Ho, ça va, vous me l'avez avoué tous les deux !

Je tournai brusquement la tête vers Scorpius tandis qu'il se mordait les lèvres, refusant de rencontrer mon regard. Il l'avait visiblement fait... La bouche grande ouverte, les yeux écarquillés, il me fallut vingt bonnes secondes pour réaliser.

-Je ne t'ai jamais dit ça.

Léto me regarda à nouveau, comme si elle était très triste, et j'eus l'impression d'avoir manqué quelque chose d'important.

-Vous vous souvenez, en sixième année, quand on a étudié l'Amortencia ?

Trois oui et un non. Ils se tournèrent vers moi, surpris et je haussai les épaules.

-Tu ne t'en souviens pas ?, s'étonna Finn. Tu as pourtant bien râlé sur le sujet, disant que ça nous serait jamais d'une quelconque utilité de savoir faire ça.

Je me creusai la tête, en vain.

-Le soir où vous avez fait cette potion, commença doucement Léto, tu es venue me voir, complètement paniquée. On est allée dans mon dortoir et tu m'as expliqué qu'en finissant cette potion, tu as senti... l'odeur de la pluie, de la poussière et de l'herbe mouillée, trois odeurs qui ainsi combinées te rappelaient immanquablement...

-Scorpius., murmurai-je, sous le choc.

Je n'osai plus le regarder, désormais.

-Tu étais... tellement mal. Tu disais... que tu ne voulais pas ressentir ça, que ça allait ruiner notre amitié à tous, qu'inévitablement, on finirait par ne plus se voir, si tu continuais à...

Elle s'interrompit et je pus clairement voir de la honte dans ses yeux.

-Tu étais venue me voir parce que j'étais la meilleure en Sortilèges. Tu m'as supplié de t'effacer la mémoire et c'est ce que j'ai fait.

Je fermai les yeux, me concentrant sur le fait de respirer. Je sentis Scorpius se lever et la porte claqua. Ce fut plus fort que moi : je courus derrière lui. Je le rattrapai dans le couloir.

-Scorpius !

-Quoi ?, cria t-il, se retournant vers moi.

Je me figeai. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il m'écoute, à ce qu'il s'arrête.

-Je suis désolée.

Ce que je vis dans ses yeux lorsqu'il me regarda... me brisa le cœur.

-Tu n'as qu'à demander à Léto de t'effacer la mémoire.

-Tu ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

-Je ne lui en veux pas, je t'en veux à toi.

J'aurais préféré qu'il me crie dessus, qu'il m'en colle une, tout plutôt que sa colère froide et cette déception.

-Tu réalises que tu as des sentiments pour moi et la première chose que tu fais, c'est tenter de les oublier... Je te croyais plus intelligente.

-J'ai eu peur !

Il me regarda intensément et une évidence me frappa : je ne connaissais pas du tout mon meilleur ami.

-J'ai un faible pour toi depuis un moment déjà. On se voit tous les jours, on se parle, on rigole, on est amis. Mais j'ai réussi à combiner ces deux choses. Je me suis dit « Peut-être que ça se fera, peut-être que non ». Je n'ai pas ignoré ce que je ressentais. Peut-être que j'aurais dû. Je t'aime comme amie, Rose. Mais je commence à en avoir sacrément marre d'être amoureux de toi.

Il se tourna et fit quelques pas.

-Mais..., balbutiai-je. On est toujours amis, non ?

-Non, Rose. Je ne peux plus être ami avec toi.


	5. Rose en osmose

**Chapitre 5 : Rose en osmose**

Je n'ais plus vu Scorpius après cela. C'est dingue à quel point les gens peuvent vous manquer parfois. En retournant à l'appartement après que Scorpius m'ait planté là, j'ai fini par réaliser à quel point j'avais tout gâché. Selon Léto, j'avais voulu oublier pour préserver notre amitié à tous, mais je l'avais surtout indubitablement bousillé. Scorpius m'en voulait, Léto s'en voulait...

J'allai la voir, quelques jours plus tard et elle me raconta en détail la journée de ma vie que j'avais choisi d'effacer. Je réalisai alors que je n'avais certainement pas menti à Scorpius. J'avais eu peur et j'avais réagi dans la panique du moment. Léto m'avoua qu'elle avait souvent regretté de m'avoir écouté et d'avoir accepté ce que je lui avais demandé. Je lui ai assuré que c'était ma faute, ma faute entièrement et nous avions fini par tomber dans les bras l'une de l'autre.

Je n'avais de nouvelles de Scorpius que parce ce que me disait Finn et ça me rongeait. Je dormais très mal et étais d'une mauvaise humeur constante. Neil, pourtant patient, finit par s'énerver et me conseiller d'aller chez Scorpius, de l'embrasser et de voir ce qui se passerait. Ce ne fut qu'après deux nuits sans sommeil et mon incapacité à répondre en cours à une question dont nous avions eu la réponse la première semaine de la première année, que je me décidai à démêler les choses.

Je rentrai chez moi, espérant me reposer, mais c'était peine perdue et je me résolus à aller voir mes parents. Pénétrant dans la maison de mon enfance, je me sentis déjà mieux. Il y a toujours un certain réconfort à rentrer chez soi après un moment.

-Il y a quelqu'un ?, appelai-je.

-Dans la cuisine !

Je m'y dirigeai et trouvai mon père, préparant une pâte à gâteau. Il lâcha sa spatule et vint m'embrasser.

-Ça faisait quelques temps que tu n'étais pas venue ! Tout va bien ?

-Moyen., avouai-je.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Je lâchai brusquement, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher.

-Comment sait-on qu'on est amoureux ?

La main de mon père s'est figée en l'air au-dessus du saladier. Une seconde plus tard, elle continuait son mouvement de la façon la plus naturelle du monde.

-Et, plus important, continuai-je, comment peut-on savoir si on aime en tant qu'amis, ou si on est amoureux ?

Il émit un petit rire.

-C'est drôle, il y a quelque chose comme un an, ton cousin est venu me demander la même chose.

-Albus ?, m'étonnai-je. Vraiment ?

-Croyais-tu être la seule à se poser ce genre de questions ?

-Non. Je suis étonnée que c'est à toi qu'il est venu parler.

Mon père se tenait là, un tablier pour protéger ses vêtements, préparant un gâteau, comme je l'avais toujours vu en préparer pour mon frère et moi. Il se tourna vers moi et j'eus à nouveau l'impression d'être une enfant. Pas parce que je me sentais petite, parce que je me sentais protégée et en sécurité.

-J'étais le choix logique.

-Ah bon ?

-J'ai épousé ma meilleure amie.

-C'est vrai., murmurai-je. J'ai toujours tendance à oublier.

-Pour répondre à ta question, je dirais que cela varie d'une personne à une autre. C'est comme... une maladie. Et les symptômes ne sont pas les mêmes selon les gens. Moi, j'agissais comme un idiot dès que ta mère était dans les parages. Et elle, disons que c'était de la colère irrationnelle.

-Aucun problème entre vous, alors., ne pus-je m'empêcher de ricaner et il répondit en me tirant la langue.

Il vida la pâte dans un moule et continua.

-Il faut d'abord identifier ces symptômes et ensuite... voir si tu peux guérir sans prendre le remède.

-Le remède ?

-L'autre personne.

Je hochai la tête. J'étais trop fatiguée et Scorpius me manquait trop pour pouvoir déterminer exactement ce qu'il en était.

-C'est Scorpius, pas vrai ?

Je me tournai, surprise, mais il ne paraissait ni étonné, ni furieux. Il avait même un sourire.

-Ton vieux a plus d'un tour dans son sac.

-Oui, c'est lui., répondis-je enfin.

Je me rendis chez les Malefoy directement après avoir quitté mon père. Je demandai à voir Scorpius et on me fit attendre dans le petit salon de l'aile gauche. Lorsqu'il pénétra enfin dans la pièce, mon cœur fit un bond dans ma poitrine. Je m'interdis pourtant d'en tirer des conclusions, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis un moment, ce n'était peut-être que la joie des retrouvailles. Pourtant, lorsqu'il me demanda ce qui m'amenait, je lui annonçai tout de go :

-Je suis peut-être amoureuse de toi.

Il se pinça les lèvres et demanda d'un ton légèrement sarcastique :

-Qu'est-ce qui peut bien te faire penser ça ?

-J'en ai tous les symptômes.

-Vraiment ?

-Évidemment, je n'en suis pas sûre.

-Alors, pourquoi tu es venue ? M'accuser de t'avoir refilé une maladie ?

-Pour être sûre.

Il était debout, les mains dans les poches et je marchai dans sa direction.

-Neil m'a dit qu'un bon moyen pour le savoir, c'était de t'embrasser.

Et, sans réfléchir, c'est ce que j'ai fait. Ça a été un de ces baisers ni longs ni romantiques, juste un de ces baisers comme on pourrait s'en faire tous les matins du monde. Je fis finalement deux pas en arrière et le fixai.

-J'étais pas prêt, je demande à ce qu'on refasse un essai.

-Pas moi., répondis-je. Je suis certaine d'être amoureuse de toi maintenant.

D'abord étonné, il eut ensuite un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles.

-C'est vrai ?

-Oui, idiot !

Il m'embrassa à nouveau et bon sang, ce que ça faisait du bien...

-Je vais enfin pouvoir dormir...

-Tu ne restes pas ?, demanda t-il, alors que je me dirigeai vers la porte.

-Il faut vraiment que je dormes, Scorpius., fis-je, en riant.

-Ce que je crains, admit-il en me retenant par la main, c'est que tu ne veuilles oublier..

Je l'embrassai une bonne vingtaine de fois, puis murmurai :

-Tu te souviens quand j'ai sauté du haut de la tour d'Astronomie ?

-C'est gravé dans ma mémoire.

-J'avais moins peur en cet instant qu'aujourd'hui. Mais non, je ne vais pas oublier. Je ne veux plus oublier. Plus jamais.

_Quelques années plus tard..._

_-S'il-vous-plaît., appelai-je. S'il-vous-plaît !_

_On se tourna enfin vers moi. Scorpius s'interrompit dans sa discussion avec sa mère, Neil m'adressa un fabuleux sourire, Albus se tourna, son garçon dans les bras, et la mère de ce dernier leva son verre en ma direction. Je continuai._

_-Je sais qu'il n'est pas coutume pour une mariée de faire un discours le jour de son mariage, mais avec Scorpius, on n'a jamais fait les choses comme les autres... Si je devais blâmer quelqu'un pour tout ce qui s'est passé (et c'est parfaitement mon intention), je dirais que tout est de la faute d'Albus et de Léto..._

**...Fin...**


End file.
